


Without Words

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Three couples, three encounters, all without words





	1. Kiss With a Fist--Alex and Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's three, unconnected one-shots each featuring one of my three OTPs, General Danvers, Karaolsen, and Major Nerd. The main theme here is each one of our three couples having sex spontaneously and all without words until the very end, hope that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy :=)

******

The blows came again, Astra moved swiftly, deadly even, moving with a skill and ease that shouldn’t have been possible with the kryptonite emitters on.

Alex rolled to her feet again, shifting into a fighting stance as she blocked and countered Astra’s blows. They were only sparing, but that didn’t mean that either one of them should hold back.

With a grunt, Alex lunged, managing to sweep Astra off her feet, quickly pinning her to the floor, relishing in how the other woman writhed and twisted beneath her as she struggled—unsuccessfully—to get free.

Alex grinned, finding that she was enjoying this, enjoying how Astra was unable to fight back, to break free, from _her_ , a weak, unpowered, Human.

Impulsively, recklessly, she suddenly leaned down and kissed the other woman, roughly, demandingly, teeth gnashing as she forced her tongue into Astra’s mouth. Astra arched up beneath her, hands tangling in her short hair, tugging sharply as the Kryptonian kissed her back with an equal intensity, mouths all but dueling for supremacy, for dominance.

Even now, they couldn’t quite give up the urge to fight back, to resist.

Breaking apart for air, Alex found her apology dying in her throat as she took in how wide, how _dark_ Astra’s eyes looked. The grey-green color of her irises merely a thin sliver now as she looked up at the young agent _hungrily_.

Baring her teeth in a wide predatory grin, Astra arched her back, but this time she wasn’t trying to escape, no, this time she was trying to get more contact, more touch. With a pleased hiss she fitted her leg between Alex’s, both of them gasping at the contact.

Shifting, Alex managed to work one of her own legs between Astra’s and then, tangling her fingers in long dark hair, they began to rock against one another, both panting harshly, hot breath ghosting across each other’s faces as they stared into each other’s eyes, unable to look away.

Groaning and gasping at the sensation of Astra beneath her, Alex felt her arms give out, sagging against Astra to bury her face in Astra’s neck, biting down and nipping at every inch of skin she could find, while Astra did the same to her, shuddering beneath Alex as she groaned, her hand coming up suddenly to wrap almost possessively around Alex’s throat, her grip light, not to hard as to impede breathing, but yet tight enough that Alex could _feel_ it.

One of them was whimpering now, they couldn’t tell who, maybe it was both of them, maybe only one of them, they didn’t care, no, all that mattered was the feeling of finally being so _close_ to one another, the feel of skin on skin, hands tangling in hair, lips against lips.

Jerking, Alex came first, back arching as Astra’s grip on her throat tightened ever so slightly, leaving Alex gasping for air as she flew apart, Astra following soon after, her back arching, hair whipping from side to side as she bucked and shuddered, gasping and groaning, her free hand blindly groping at Alex’s body, grabbing fistfuls of Alex’s shirt, as if she was afraid that she was going to fly apart and only Alex could keep her grounded.

Panting harshly, they slowly came back to reality. The realization of what they’d done sinking in quickly and suddenly, like a bucket of ice water to the face.

Blushing, Alex quickly and awkwardly untangled herself from Astra, unable to look at the other woman as she straightened her clothes and hurried to shut down the kryptonite emitters, but also unable to ignore how _good_ it’d felt, how her entire body still hummed pleasantly from the experience and how much she wanted _more_.

She startled as Astra slowly, gently, cupped her cheek, gently lifting her face to look her in the eye. The Kryptonian was smiling, softly, almost shyly as she leaned in and gently kissed Alex. This kiss, unlike their first, was gentler, softer, and more affectionate.

Pulling back, Astra smiled and gently wound an arm around Alex’s waist, holding her close and placing and gentle kiss to Alex’s temple.

Alex felt her fears and unease vanish at Astra’s embrace.

It was different, but not unwanted

“We need to talk about this” she breathed

“I know,” Astra whispered as she pressed another kiss to Alex’s temple “I know…”

**END**


	2. It Started With a Hug (Kara & James)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, the long-awaited second chapter to "Without Words", up next, some Karaolsen smut, enjoy :=)

******

It started with a hug. A simple, friendly, nothing-else-intended, totally innocent, I-haven’t-seen-you-all-day kind of hug.

At least, Kara _thinks_ it started with a hug, she wasn’t entirely quite sure how it went from a friendly hug to James kissing her for all she was worth, his weight pressing her down into the couch oh so pleasantly.

Logically, she knew that she could easily push him off if she wanted. Hell, she could bench press him with one hand if so inclined (which was kind of a cool thought), but no, she liked feeling him on top of her, his weight pressing down on her was comforting, like a favorite blanket or pillow, something that she could just wrap around herself and forget all the bad in the world around her.

Sighing, she broke apart from the kiss, wondering how this had started, and then decided that she didn’t really care. Nope, not when James was looking at her like _that_ , like she was the most beautiful, sexiest woman on the planet.

Nope, kissing now, thinking later, she decided, leaning up for another kiss, letting out a happy sound as his hands gently edged up under her shirt, fingers skimming across her tummy and up under her breasts. Wriggling, Kara pushed James back long enough to yank her shirt off, inadvertently taking the bra along with it in a snap of tearing elastic and the muffled thump of the two clothing items hitting the wall.

For a moment both of them stared at the sight and then started chuckling. Now topless, Kara beamed up at James, giving her chest a little shake in what she hoped was enticing. James grinned and pulled her close again, grunting in surprise as she suddenly pushed him back so that she was now on top of him.

Grinning triumphantly, Kara yanked his shirt open, completely ruining it. He didn’t seem to mind much though, if the little _growl_ he let was any indication.

Wriggling they somehow both managed to get their pants off without losing any of the addictive physical contact, both sets of jeans landing somewhere near the kitchen, and then he was rocking into her in a slow, but eager pace, with she rocking her hips back at him as they kissed all the while.

Shuddering and gasping as she came, Kara sighed happily as she felt herself go limp against James, nestling against his chest as she rode out the aftershocks, the only sounds in the room were their rapidly-slowing breathing

James was the first to speak

“Weren’t we going to watch a movie first?” he wondered

“Hmm,” Kara sighed “yeah”

“Huh,” James shrugged “so much for date night”

“Hmm,” Kara slowly stretched out, like some kind of cat “best date night _ever_ ” she declared…


	3. It's Always the Quiet Ones--Lucy & Winn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, the third and final chapter to "Without Words"! Enjoy! :=). Warning, semi-public sex up ahead

******

Anybody who knew Winn Schott Jr. would agree on one thing: Winn was _not_ the kind of man who could make women go weak at the knees in any way, shape, or form, it just wasn’t in his nature they’d say, he was too shy, too polite, too worried about being rejected to even try, let alone have any skill or talent in making a woman go weak at the knees.

In short, Winn was not a ‘lady killer’.

Lucy knew all this, she’d been one of the people to say all of it even though they were dating, but right now she was second-guessing herself as Winn—dressed a sleek black suit—expertly spun her around the dance floor as the band played on. The club was a rarity in National City, an old-style jazz club, complete with dim lighting, smoky atmosphere, and a live band.

A band which Winn was putting through their paces as he swing Lucy around the floor. As the tempo slowed, he suddenly twirled her around and then pulled her flush, her back to him as he wound an arm around her waist, fingers gently rubbing as his free hand stroked a slow path up her thigh towards the hem of her dress.

Twisting her head around she stared at him, surprised at his boldness. In response, he smirked at her, his hands suddenly stopping; he was giving her an out she realized. Grinning, Lucy flexed her hips back into his, earning a surprisingly deep and arousing chuckle from him as he pulled her closer, his hand slowly edging up under her skirt, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

Repressing a shiver, Lucy tipped her head back, exposing her neck, gasping as she felt Winn’s teeth gently nip at her throat.

Taking a breath, she reluctantly pulled away from him, only for him to gently grip her wrist, lightly tugging. Letting herself be pulled along towards a darkened corner. Spinning her around, he suddenly pressed her against the wall, kissing her fervently.

Pulling away, he grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with the promise of something dark and exciting as he suddenly scooped her up, edging her skirt up before suddenly crouching down between her legs, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her center.

Gasping, she threw her head back, mouth falling open, tangling her fingers in his hair as he edged her panties to the side, exposing her, before he pressed a wet kiss to her equally wet center. Who knew that he could be this daring? And who knew that he was this _good_? He could win an award for this!

Hooking one leg over his shoulder, she rocked back and forth, the thought that just a few feet away dozens of people were dancing and could see what they were doing any second just turned her beyond belief as she stared, unseeing, at the ceiling, panting harshly as her orgasm swept over her like a tidal wave.

Whimpering, she slumped against the wall, her legs feeling like jell-o as gentle hands wrapped around her waist, holding her up. Blinking, still feeling lightheaded, she looked up at Winn as she leaned against him.

“Hi” he grinned shyly.

She giggled in response.

“Hi,” she breathed “wow”

“ ‘Wow’ is good,” he nodded. He nodded towards the rest of the club “you wanna, uh, you know, get out of here?”

“Depends,” she panted out “can we do that again?”

He grinned.

“Yeah, sure,” he nodded, pulling her up for a gentle, tender kiss. Pulling back, he absently brushed a lock of her sweaty hair away from her face, before nodding towards the doors again “come on” he invited.

“Hang on,” she panted out “I still can’t feel my legs”

The dark and exciting grin appeared on his face again.

“Heh, you’re not the first girl to say that me” he chuckled.

She grinned back in response.

“Where’s this Winn been?” she wondered “because I like him a lot”

“Eh,” he shrugged “I keep him in the back drawer; if you let him out too often the novelty wears off”

Lucy could only laugh in response as she followed him out of the club on still-wobbly knees. Of course, she thought, it wasn’t like she was planning on doing much standing for the rest of the night…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
